


By Starlight,

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dragon shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: for the shunazu week prompt; Fantasy.





	By Starlight,

**Author's Note:**

> what.... shunazu week....... i'm alive, truly...... i'm sorry, i probably won't get around to anymore prompts, but I knew I had to do just this one.....  
> I wrote a lot of dragon!shuu fics way long ago, before dragonfruit ever happened.... But I've never posted any publicly. I love him. I love dragon boyfriend...  
> Sorry, it's a little short. I've been in a writing slump lately but I hope it's something cute and not just a totally self indulgent dream. Please enjoy... I'm so excited to read everyone else's fics.... I thought not many people liked shunazu, so i'm glad for this.... to see everyone celebrate them, I'm happy. Excuse me...  
> Sorry if there is typo. I only skimmed instead of proof reading. Lazy today...

“Ah, it’s you, again.”

Nito’s voice sings softly with the wind, a bit rough, but soothing for the cool air surrounding him. Buried beneath the crisp sound of frozen leaves crunching under his heels, the clanking sound of weaponry across his hips. The world around them is empty this far out, in a forest at the foot of the mountains, where they can enjoy the silence of the world together. There first meetings hadn’t been quite so pleasant, but Nito’s grown used to this one’s presence in his life, that when the dragon isn’t around he feels rather anxious in his heart. He hates to admit it, but he’s grown rather attached to him. The dragon that watches over their kind with blissful disinterest, like a God too great to associate with the whims of humankind. This one is just as incredible.

He shadows the land beneath him as he soars the skies, Nito covers his face with his arms as he looks up at him as though he were looking directly at the sun. He circles above him some time, like he were marking his place before coming down to meet him. He’s always so gentle with this one, so enthusiastic to hold Nito in his small arms. Falling down from the Heavens, he lands right into Nito’s embrace, Nito running his hands through the fluff aligning the dragon’s neck. 

“Itsuki.”

Nito breaths into the dragon’s skin, face pressed snug against his cheek. It’s just as soft, he’s so warm to the touch that Nito would be fine to die like this. To indulge in this welcoming touch his whole life, it wouldn’t be a bad life at all. But he has to let go, eventually, has to step away and embrace reality. This kind of relationship is a precarious one to manage, one he’d thought were impossible for someone like him who’d placed his livelihood on slaying all dragons. To have grow so attached to this one is a mistake of Nito’s own will, but he doesn’t mind accepting this mistake, just this once. He doesn’t mind the warm beat of his heart as he pulls away from Itsuki, his gaze as gentle as the wind blowing through his hair.

“I’m sorry, I was late today, wasn’t I?”

Itsuki huffs his response, his warm breath heating the air between them. Nito laughs at the tickle of his skin, running his hand over the dragon’s muzzle with a kind smile. His touch is so inviting, Itsuki pushes his face closer into his hands, taking in every aspect of Nito into himself. This tiny, awkward little human, that oft says the wrong things and stumbles over his words when he’s flustered; Such a cute and precious existence that even one so mighty can be endeared to this hunter.

Even as they’d met at each other’s throats, this kind of gentle embrace is one the dragon relishes in. He wishes their time together would never end, but every year this human will age closer to his own death. That’s a thought that weakens his heart, that this beauty will fade with time even if Itsuki wishes it would last eternal; It’s a selfish wish he’d thought he could never hold for a human. But this human is truly special, after all. Truly angelic.

Nito steps away, his touch lingering in the empty air as his finger tips leave Itsuki’s skin. He reaches into a sack over his shoulders, pulling out some meats and other food things, raising it up to Itsuki’s nose. “I brought you something special today,” He says, watching Itsuki sniff curiously at the meal presented before him. It smells terrible to Nito, but it must taste wonderful to a beast like him. He bites into it gently, taking from Nito’s hands and turning away to eat in solitude away from his gaze. 

He’s sort of shy in that way, he generally is one that won’t even eat without being prompted. Like he finds it appalling. Maybe it is a little bit disgusting, Nito things, the way people chew into their meals with mouths wide open, food clinging to their teeth and smelling up the room, but he’d think beasts like dragon’s wouldn’t thinks too deeply about those kinds of things when they live so much of their lives in solitude. This one is too elegant even for the elegance of Gods’, he treats the world like a performance and their relationship a work of art.

Nito doesn’t understand it, but he doesn’t mind it either. 

“Hey, hey.” Nito calls, tapping Itsuki’s back. “I brought you something else, too.”

Itsuki tilts his head bashfully, hiding his maw from view as he finishes chewing into the meat. Swallowing humbly, wiping off his face with his paws, he turns as Nito pesters him further, pushing his backside until Itsuki faces him properly. He raises his gift up brightly, like a special treat that shines beneath the sun.

“It’s that bread you really like, there was only one left at the bakery so I bought it just for you.”

His smile is radiant. More radiant than the golden crust of this little croissant, the only food he’s really grown a fondness for in his long life on this planet. It’s the best kind of food, filling and tasteful and easy on his stomach, he takes it into his mouth with careless enthusiasm, his whole mouth sinking into Nito’s arms. He almost tugs away from Itsuki on instinct, but he thinks twice to when he doesn’t feel the bite of his teeth. It’s a slobbery, gross embrace but an embrace nonetheless; Short as it is sweet as Itsuki grasps his treat into his mouth with something akin to a smile, the tug of his lips as it’s taste settles in. It’s as though he hadn’t even realized just how close they’d gotten, Nito laughs as he wipes his hand over his shirt.

“You’re so weird, sometimes.”

He giggles, wiping the rest of Itsuki’s saliva covering his hand back unto his fur. He likes this best, patting Itsuki’s head. It’s a special connection that brings them together, a touch unique to this relationship they share. It says everything his words can convey; says,  _ I’m sorry,  _ or,  _ is this okay? _ It says,  _ I’m happy,  _ and,  _ I’m grateful the two of us met.  _ And more than anything, above all else, it says,  _ I love you. _

_ I love being with you.  _ Even if it’s a quiet moment like this, where the two communicate nothing at all. If it’s a day Itsuki shares the sky with Nito, letting him ride the wind with arms wrapped tightly around his neck. A playful date where the two entertain one another with games or a dreamy evening the two nap under the shade of the trees. Every moment is pleasant, as long as it’s shared together. This love might not burn forever, but right now it burns hot, passionately as a candle that lights a path for the two of their empty lives.

Even something as simple as a pat of his head fills his heart, that he can’t feel anything but infatuation for this little human. He lowers his head, bringing his face closer to Nito’s, as Nito presses a gentle kiss to the dragon’s nose. Their lives had been so meaningless, before meeting one another, and he wonders if this dragon knows, just how grateful he is to be able to share another day together.

He must know, just as well as him, and that thought alone brings peace to his soul. Even if it ends tomorrow, today this embrace will give him the means to rest. And that is enough, for them.

**Author's Note:**

> comment please!! thank you!!


End file.
